The Trilogia: Book Of Light
by loob88
Summary: Hannah and Luke found themselves in Shepherd's Glen, after fleeing Silent Hill when a Pyramid Head trashed their car. They found Alex Shepherd and his wife, and learned about the Trilogia and the only known cure for the curse that hangs over Silent Hill. How will they find it in time to save themselves? Read on to find out...


**A/N: The final story in this series, Book Of Blood, rolls into Book of Memories. This story is set just after Downpour.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Loob88**

Hannah's POV

_Screech._

The car swerved to a halt and Luke looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"What the HELL, idiot?" I yelled.

"There was a little girl in front of the car. I couldn't hit her. What do you think I am, a sicko?" Luke snapped back.

"What little girl?" I asked, looking around and getting out of the car.

"I dunno. She...she disappeared. Into the fog." He murmured.

Then the horn sounded.

* * *

Luke's POV

"Get in the car. Now."

I breathed slowly, panic creeping into my voice.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Just. Get. In. The. Damn. Car." I hissed. Hannah nodded demurely and crept into the car, fastening her seatbelt tight. I did too.

_CRACK._

A sharp blade crashed through the car roof, narrowly missing Hannah's head. A shadow lurched past the car window and a pyramid-headed thing turned to face us. There came a hissing noise, like our tyres being deflated, and it vanished into the fog. The horn sounded again and all was peaceful.

"We need to get the hell out of here." I whispered to Hannah. She nodded, and, slowly, we got out of the car.

* * *

Hannah's POV

I looked down. The car tyres had been punctured by the...thing...that had smashed through the roof. We were stranded here, in this unusually creepy place. As far as I could see, there were no telephones, and all the houses seemed to have been deserted as no lights were on. It freaked me out considerably, the fact that we were in a deserted ghost town with no help whatsoever.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked Luke, who nodded sagely.

"Silent Hill. The home of the Order, this weird cult that killed my Aunt Nora, way before I was born. I know of a few neighbouring 's Glen and Brahms, but that's it." He muttered.

"How far are they away?" I gasped, like a fish out of water.

"I know Brahms is a good few hours away on foot, but Shepherd's Glen is about 20 minutes, if we run." Luke put in. I smiled weakly.

"Then we're running. We can pick up the car tomorrow morning, when it's light and the residents of Silent Hill are likely to be in." I replied to his previous comment. He nodded, and grabbed my coat out of the badly damaged car. I put it on, brushing the metal, paintwork and glass out of the way.

Then we ran, as hard as we could, until we got out of there.

* * *

Luke's POV

We got to Shepherd's Glen, exhausted, and almost collapsed on the floor.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." Hannah panted. I nodded, and helped her walk the last few minutes to a house. I knocked on the door, and a man, possibly in his late 30s, came to it.

"Hello, Luke! Nice to see you again!" He smiled, and gave me a man-hug.

"Hey, Alex. Nice to see you, too. I thought you'd gone to Kentsbridge, with your wife." I replied, grinning broadly.

"We did, but then there were some more killings in and around Silent Hill and my wife's job as a detective meant we were put back here, in Shepherd's Glen, until we could solve the case. If it were up to me, I would have stayed in Kentsbridge with the kids, but they wanted to see their Mom and Kentsbridge is a good 5 hours away from here in a car." Alex sighed, looking around him.

"Yeah, I know. My Dad lives there. He said that it took anything to get away from Silent Hill." I chuckled softly. Alex nodded gravely.

"Come in for a drink. You look exhausted. You and the girl." He muttered, and we both walked into his house, shivering from the day's experiences.

* * *

Hannah's POV

"So, what you're telling me is that the car got attacked by a monster?"

Alex's wife Lyra asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It...it came through the fog and smashed through the car roof, just after Luke told me to get inside the car. Then, the tyres got deflated. Just before all this, Luke said he saw a little kid." I murmured.

"Well, most people have reported seeing a little girl and swerving to avoid her, before she disappears into some kind of fog. Maybe she's a sort of omen, sort of 'turn back now'. I heard about something that could be connected to her, a while ago. It's called The Trilogia. There are three books in it and, when they are all found and put together, peace will be restored to Silent Hill. I heard about a little girl mentioned in the first book." Lyra looked at me, steely grey eyes fixed on my soft, powder-blue ones.

"What's the first book?" Luke put in.

"It's called the Book of Light. it's written by the Order, and it has lots to do with their religion. The next book, Book of Fears, has some connection with the Book of Light. It mentions more about some strange thing called the Otherworld. And the final book, the Book of Blood, mentions both things. Religion and the Otherworld." Lyra spoke gravely.

"How do you know about these?" I enquired.

"I have a friend in the detective department who is working undercover, pretending to be a member of the Order so we can gain more information on the Silent Hill killings. She knows where the first book is kept. She should be coming over in the morning to report her findings. If you wait here until then, I'm sure you'll find some information from her. We have a guest room with two beds. You can stay there for tonight." Lyra smiled softly, before drinking the last of her tea.

What had we gotten ourselves into?


End file.
